A computer network is a collection of interconnected network devices that can exchange data and share resources. Example network devices include routers, switches, and other layer two (L2) network devices that operate within layer two of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model, i.e., the data link layer, and layer three (L3) network devices that operate within layer three of the OSI reference model, i.e., the network layer. Network devices within computer networks often include a control unit that provides control plane functionality for the network device and forwarding components for routing or switching data units.